dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kishime
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest |Race = Bio-Warrior |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Address = Wheelo's fortress |Occupation = Warrior |FamConnect = Dr. Kochin (creator) }} is one of the three Brutal Warriors created by Dr. Kochin that serve Dr. Wheelo. Appearance A truly hideous entity, Kishime is vaguely reptilian with green skin, pointed ears, and dorsal fins down his back, and is the smallest of the Dr. Kochin's three bio-fighters. He has the ability to sprout Electric Whips from his arms and chest, which can be used to shock an opponent. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The World's Strongest'' When Dr. Wheelo wishes to test Master Roshi's strength, Dr. Kochin unleashes Kishime along with Misokatsun and Ebifurya into an arena where they battle Roshi. It is Kishime who dealt the finishing blow which defeats Roshi, shocking him with one of his electric whips. Later, after Goku has defeated Misokatsun and fought his way to the second level of Wheelo's fortress, Kishime joins Ebifurya in attacking the intruder. He proves almost impossible for Goku to hit, using the power of teleportation to avoid his blows. It is because Goku has been electrocuted by Kishime that Ebifurya is able to freeze the unprepared Saiyan. When Gohan and Krillin arrive, Kishime attacks Gohan but is knocked aside by Krillin. Recovering, Kishime snares the two with his electric whips and shocks them repeatedly before throwing them into the air, where Ebifurya freezes them. Upon breaking free from the ice using the Kaio-ken, Goku knocks Ebifurya across the room with a single punch, and then circumvented Kishime's teleportation technique, dealing him a crushing blow to the back in midair during the Kaio-ken Finish. Kishime is last seen lying on the floor dead with electricity sparking over his body. Power ;Film Kishime was strong enough to go up against Goku and though he was weaker than him individually, when fighting alongside Ebifurya they were able to successfully immobilise him. He was also able to take down both Krillin and Gohan by himself. He was however taken down immediately once Goku used the Kaio-ken. ;Statements & Guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Kishime has a power level of 7,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - Kishime is shown to have the ability to fly in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Unnamed teleportation technique' – A technique that resembles the Afterimage Technique yet as Goku himself points out it is not Afterimage technique as his ki disappears when he does. It may possibly be some form of Instant Transmission or Instantaneous Movement. *'Electric Whip' – Kishime attacks and shocks his opponent with a whip made of electricity. He uses this against Master Roshi, and later against Goku. *'Lightning Flash' – Kishime sprouts electric whips from his arms and chest to catch and shock his opponent. He uses this against Krillin and Gohan. *Kishime can physically attack his opponent while having electric whips around his arms. He tried this against Goku. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Battles *Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya vs. Master Roshi *Kishime and Ebifurya vs. Goku *Kishime and Ebifurya vs. Gohan and Krillin *Kishime and Ebifurya vs. Goku (Kaioken) Voice Actors * Japanese: Yukimasa Kishino *English: **Funimation dub: Chris Rager **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson Trivia *Just like Ebifurya, and Misokatsun, Kishime's name is a reference to the Japanese term for noodles made in flat strips, Kishimen. *Soba, the Yardrat who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, looks very similar to Kishime. It is interesting to note that Kishime is known for his teleportation technique which resembles the Instant Transmission, the teleportation technique created by the Yardrats. Soba's name is also a reference to noodles. Gallery See also *Kishime (Collectibles) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bio Warriors Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Mute villains Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters